


A Hundred Years Later

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bonding, I don't know what else to tag this with, M/M, Oneshot, Sidon is sad because he misses Mipha, Talking, mention of depression, sad Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: Yet another Sidon/Link ficI think this one is a littler sadder than the last-A simple visit to the Zora Domain for Zelda and Link turns into a bonding session for Sidon and Link. Feelings are shared and Sidon feels a lot better at the end once he's revealed just a little more about himself.





	

Sidon closed his eyes for a moment as he floated aimlessly in the water below the Zora's Domain. He allowed himself to relax before two extremely important visitors arrived, and judging by how high the sun was already they would be there soon. The Zora prince sighed and began swimming towards a nearby waterfall.

Princess Zelda was being escorted to the Zora Domain by none other than her appointed Knight and the one Hylian who just so happened to have saved the Zora's home, Link. Sidon was admittedly excited to see Link again. He couldn't wait to see his dear friend. Sidon wanted to sit and chat for a while, perhaps they would could've gone up to Shatterback point and watched Vah Ruta walk around in the water, it was possible now that Link had single handedly defeated the Lynel there. It would've been nice. Link would've described his journey with his newly recovered sign language and Sidon would've been in awe at every single detail.

But now Zelda was coming. Not that he had anything against the Princess! He adored the princess, he really did. He admired her intelligence and her perseverance. It was just that along with Zelda would come the inevitable melancholic feeling of losing his sister. In Sidon's mind he associated the loss of his sister with Zelda. It might've had something to do with the fact that Mipha was constantly training hard with the Princess to defeat the Calamity- and they did but not before the Zora princess could face her demise. Some could argue that Link was the one who would bring the wave sadness of Mipha to the Domain but Sidon disagreed. Mipha loved the Hylian and was always so happy around him. To Sidon Link was a positive influence in regards to his memories of Mipha and his own childhood.

The Zora hesitated a moment before swimming up the waterfall and shooting up into the air. A moment later he landed perfectly on his feet in the throne room. However unlike other times the Zora subjects weren't gazing in amazement at Sidon. Instead they were rushing to the bridge and watching as Link fought a couple of electric Lizalfos. The Princess was with him and her pure white horse was neighing in fear, obviously terrified, but she kept him close to her knight. One monster had a Great Thunderblade in hand. It swung at the Hylian Hero who was obviously electrocuted, but unlike other times he didn't go flying back. Instead he stood his ground and knocked the weapons out of both the monsters grasp. With a snap of his fingers both Lizalfos were electrocuted and defeated. The Zora cheered as Link mounted his terrifyingly big horse and led the Princess down the bridge to the Domain.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The Princess said breathlessly as her horse trotted across the bridge ahead of Link. "It's been so long since I've been here, I've nearly forgotten what the Zora's Domain has looked like..." she smiled softly and jumped off her horse, walking up to the palace itself. The Zora Guards knelt before her but she paid no attention to them. Her gaze was fixated on the pure beauty of the gigantic fish adorning the top of the Zora's Palace. It wasn't until the crowd of Zora surrounded her that she ripped her eyes away from the marvelous decor.

Link stayed few feet behind her, pulling apples out of his small satchel and feeding them to both horses. The royal horse was still on edge so he gave him an extra apple. "Link!" He turned around to see the princess already standing in front of the statue that immortalized the Zora Champion. Link patted both horses before jogging up to the Princesses side.

"Again, I must say, it's beautiful here." She smiled sadly at the statue. "She was a gift to the team. Quite literally. Without her positivity and her power we...we would've ended with a far worse fate than what we had." Link nodded, his eyes more fixated on the trident than the Zora Princess. Not to be rude or anything, it was just that looking at her made him feel...guilty. "Well," Zelda clapped her hands together, "we have business to attend to."

"Yes you do, your highness." Sidon said loudly as he walked down the last few steps from the throne room. "I must say it is very nice to see you again after so long." Once he reached the two Hylians Sidon bowed his head in respect. "I hope you remember me."

"Of course I do..." Zelda spoke with a smile. She bowed as well. "You're Sidon. Mipha's younger brother. Not to be rude but the lastime I saw you, you were much shorter." She laughed lightly and he chuckled.

"A hundred years can do wonders to a Zora's height, your highness." Sidon stood up straight once more and turned his head to Link. Link bowed in respect. "Now now old friend, no need for that. I may be a prince but to you I should remain as just Sidon." There was the tiniest hint of a smile on Link's face but nothing showed. Instead he nodded and stood up straight. "My father is patiently and excitedly awaiting your arrival in the throne room, just upstairs. Of course there is no rush. You may wander our humble home a while if you'd like and taste some of our fine cuisine. The Zora here want to ensure that you feel comfortable here."

"That is very kind of you all." Zelda smiled. "Will you be joining us, Sidon?" The prince shook his head.

"Alas I have some previously made plans to attend. You see, after Link and I appeased Vah Ruta I have been paying the Divine Beast regular visits in hopes of feeling some sort of reconnection with my sister. So far all I've gotten was an the sight of her standing on top of the beast and shooting at the Calamity. Nothing more." The Princess nodded

"I know nothing I can say could ever bring her back but I just want you to know that she fought bravely, even after her own demise."

"Thank you," Sidon smiled sadly and turned around. "I shall see you two around the Domain. Do not hesitate to ask me anything." The prince began walking down the steps and away from the two Hylians. Link tilted his head and watched his friend go. He seemed a tad sadder than previous times. Sure Link had seen Sidon around the statue just staring at his sister and mumbling but this time it was different.

"Come on now," Zelda walked quickly to the nearby store, "we have much to do!" Link quickly followed her.

They spent a better part of the day running around the Zora domain looking at everything. Zelda bought nearly half the general stores supply of books and food while Link bought a blank journal and pen. Zelda spoke with nearly every Zora she saw and even made Link escort her up Shatterback Point. It was an exhausting day for the Knight but he didn't show it. He was just glad that the princess was enjoying herself after being trapped for so long.

At the end of the day, once their supper had been eaten, Zelda stood up and gathered her things. "I'm heading up to the throne room now- no, don't get up!" Link was already standing, mentally preparing himself for a lot of honestly boring royal-type talk. He paused and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I was thinking, since there are many capable Zora guards to protect me here if needed, you could take the night off. After all it is a lot of planning on how to reconstruct the kingdom. And since you did a lot...you deserve the break." She smiled at the still slightly confused Link. "You have my permission, which sounds silly right now, to go wherever you please. You can come back tomorrow or the day after that. This meeting will take quite some time. You should enjoy yourself." After a moment the knight nodded and signed his gratitude before heading down the many winding paths of the Zora domain.

He didn't know where to go in all honesty. A huge part of him was ecstatic. He was free! He could go where he wanted! No monsters(kinda)! No responsibilities! No main plan! He could go wherever he wanted! Freedom! ...Then there was that paranoid side of him that was already thinking of every horrible way the princess could die and it would be pinned on him because he wasn't there to save her. Link sighed and stopped walking, leaning up against the railing of stairs. He looked up at the sky. The sun was still out but it would be hidden behind the massive mountains soon. He has to think of something before it turned dark.

He stood there just staring up and looking around until he remembered something. Sidon was here. Not really though. Sidon was at the divine beast. Link could head up there in no time, it'd be a piece of cake. Content with his plan Link jogged to the nearby store and changed into his complete Zora armor. Once changed he made a big show of taking a few steps back and diving into the water down below.

The Hylian loved this kind of stuff. He _loved_ jumping off of high places and climbing up cliffs and swimming up waterfalls or through fast-flowing rivers. It gave him the addictive rush he was constantly looking for. Kind of like what he felt when he fought monsters. He was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie.

After doing the tiresome task of swimming up the waterfall and defeating the Lynel (by successfully blowing it up) and paragliding all the way to Vah Ruta Link he finally took a second long break to catch his breath. Link looked around in confusion. He didn't see Sidon anywhere near the giant elephant that guarded the Zora's Domain. Maybe he has missed the Shark like Zora? Link frowned and climbed a boulder, looking around. After another minute he noticed the top of Sidon's head poking out from above the mechanical beast. Link stretched before squatting down, concentrating. Before a second could pass he had summoned the power of Revali's Gale and a gust of wind shot him upwards into the air. He safely used his paraglider and landed a few behind the Zora.

Sidon find twitched slightly. He knew it was Link before he even turned around. The Hylian had a certain _smell_ to him that distinguished him from the others. It was something like grass and rainfall. It was pleasant really. Sidon didn't turn around or to the side. He continued looking straight forward as the sun began to set in the distance, seemingly behind Hyrule Castle. Link walked silently over and seated himself down besides the prince.

"I always enjoy it up here." Sidon spoke with a soft smile on his face. "It's relaxing. Away from everyone and high enough to feel as if I am a part of the sky, and at times like this, the setting sun. I wonder if that's how the Rito feel." Link stayed still and silent, looking out at the distance as well. "You and I both know I always say this but I truly and proud to have you as someone dear to my heart. You've saved my people and my sister. Thank you Link." Now Link turned to Sidon. With a small smile on his face he nodded.

"I have to ask you something," the Zora fiddled with some of jewelry he wore, "how do you feel around Princess Zelda?" Link was a bit taken aback by this sudden question but to be quite honest he didn't know how he felt. She was just...the Princess. Someone he had a duty to protect. Sure they were friends at one point but that was before everything went down and Link lost his memories. Even now that he has them again it's kind of difficult to just...go back to the way he was with people when he can't properly remember how he was with them.

Sidon was staring at Link now and Link didn't know what to do. Yes he could sign his words out and explain but the sign language deal was still pretty awkward for him so he chose an alternative. He took the blank journal he had purchased earlier and a pen before he began writing. Sidon attempted to peer over Link's shoulder but the Hylian was the kind of person to hunch down and completely cover up his writing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of listening to the _scratch scratch scratch_ of the pen, Link presented the page to the prince.

 _"I feel nothing. She and I were friends at one point but a lot has happened in the past hundred years, obviously.  I just know I have to protect her with my life. It's my life goal I guess."_ Sidon nodded understandingly and turned his gaze back to the lowering sun.

"I understand. This must all be very hard for you Link..." the Zora sighed. "You were close to death and then sent to a sleep that healed you but stole your memories. Then you were forced to fight in a battle you knew very little about.  Yet you sill did it...it amazes me. You amaze me really." Sidon smiled a little and leaned back, resting on the palms of his hands. "You've shown an immense amount of courage and bravery in the very face of evil when you didn't know anything about yourself or-or your cause or where you were or _who_ you were-!" Link patted Sidon's arm and the prince calmed down a bit. "Pardon me...I'm just...amazed."

They sat in silence now and watched the beautiful sun set. The night sky was already showing as the sun began to set. Kilton's hot air balloon clearly landed somewhere near the Zora's Domain. 

"I am amazed by you and everything you do, Link." Sidon broke the silence as he spoke and turned to see the dark figure of his hylian friend sitting besides him. "Ever since you were a young boy you trained for this. I looked up to you, I still do. I..." Sidon sighed. "I was heartbroken when I first heard of your...death let's say. I had lost you and my sister in such a short amount of time I had no reason to...stay on this earthly realm. I actually ran away from the domain and tried to make my way to the castle, I had some sort of plan thinking I could take Calamity Ganon on and somehow bring you and Mipha and Urbosa....Revali...and Daruk...and Zelda back...the Zora soldiers found me about a week later unconscious in the wetlands." Sidon turned away and stared up at the sky before closing his eyes.

"After that I was basically put under the watch of every Zora... I attempted leaving again but it didn't work. Anyway lets fast forward to about three months ago and Impa made her way to the domain on her own. She stayed and chatted with my father for a while before speaking with me. At the time I thought it was nothing. She only asked if I remembered of the young Hylian I once was friends with, of course I answered yes. After that she simply laughed and left. It wasn't until a month later that I heard the news of a Hylian around claiming his name was Link that I set out to find you." 

Link was studying Sidon's face. He had the urge to stand and try to hug the large Zora but he held himself back. It might've been too strange to do that but god, Sidon seemed too upset for Link to bear. He allowed himself to scoot closer and put his hand over the prince's hand before patting it gently. Sidon smiled.

"Thank you Link. In those years I was...I was admittedly in a deep depression. I lost two of the most important people in my life. But now I have one back and the soul of my sister is no longer trapped. All is well in my life now and it's thanks to you." Link raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself. "Yes, you!" Sidon's infamous smiled returned and he stood, helping Link up as well. "You have destroyed one of Ganon's soldiers and saved my sister. And you managed to make your way here to the Zora Domain. I'm proud to have you in my life." At some point in his mini-speech Sidon had leaned down and had taken Link's hands in his own. "Thanks to you, the void in my heart and soul is healing and I will forever be in your debt, my hero." Link smiled goofily and blushed just a bit, thankfully, the darkness hid that blush.

"Link, I know we have just re-met but will you join me for dinner tonight? I can prepare us a nice seafood platter or something else if you'd like. I want to spend more time with you." The Hero of Hyrule nodded. The next thing he knew he was walking hand in hand with the Prince of the Zora down the Divine Beast Vah Ruta to have a nice dinner and catch up. Who knows, maybe it might turn into something more in the future.


End file.
